


Wormholes, Time Travel, Family Reunions, Oh My!

by LoonyLindsay



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyLindsay/pseuds/LoonyLindsay
Summary: The Bucky time travel family reunion no one asked fororWhat if they reunited when it had been enough time to sink in but not enough for them to be elderly. (though I do like those fics as well)





	Wormholes, Time Travel, Family Reunions, Oh My!

**Author's Note:**

> For the purposes of this fic the epic battle didn't happen Nebula took further action to prevent Thanos from gaining more knowledge and the ability to time travel. This takes place before the stones are returned.

Setting the stage

It's been 15 years to the day since Becca’s big brother died. She finally gave up a few years back on him coming back and being the one to teach her to drive. So on this day, she is driving when a song that always reminds her of Bucky but being the anniversary of his death it hits her extra hard and she’s crying so hard she can’t see and ends up driving into a wormhole that takes her to the avengers compound

Avengers Compound

F.R.I.D.A.Y: alert wormhole anomaly detected in the courtyard

That car isn’t slowing down someone better stop it.

Bucky grabs the hood with his metal hand

He gets the car stopped and looks up

“Becca?”

“Bucky?”

“How are you here? How are you so young?” In unison

“How am I so young I’m 15 years older than when you last saw me”

“Becca its not just been 15 years it has been nearly 80 years I think you just traveled in time”

“Is that what happened to you?”

“No”

“Then what happened how do you look the same as you did 80 years ago then?”

“It's a long story”

“Okay then start”

“Are you sure it's not a very pretty one”

“Come on stalling is just making it a longer story so just get it over with”

“When I fell from the train I didn’t die but I was captured, my damaged arm replaced with a metal one, tortured, brainwashed and turned into their assassin, they froze me between missions, I killed so many innocent people Becca never questioned it until the ordered me to kill Steve and he managed to break through the programming.”

“One that was not long you were definitely just stalling? Two Steve’s not dead either?”

**Author's Note:**

> If someone knows of a Howling Commandos fanfic with time travel to the future reunion please link me I'd love to read it


End file.
